1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for displaying a three-dimensional virtual object and a method of displaying the same, and, for example, to an apparatus for displaying a three-dimensional virtual object and a method of displaying the same in which a three-dimensional virtual object is displayed as if it were in existence in the actual world.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field of virtual reality (VR), it has been made in recent years so that a picture in the virtual world generated by means of a computer is displayed using a nontransparent head mounting type display, and it is possible to perform interaction with the virtual world using a glove type input device, a bodysuit type input device or the like for instance for the display. With this, it is possible to enjoy such an atmosphere that as if oneself is in existence in the virtual world that cannot be experienced normally.
However, since no picture of the actual world exists at all in a picture which can be seen through a display in the nontransparent head mounting type display as described above, there have been such subjects that one feels isolation strongly or gets tired easily. Further, when a work in the virtual world is interrupted and a work in the actual world is performed, it is required to remove the head mounting type display once, thus producing a subject of causing a trouble.
Therefore, the present applicant has previously proposed to display a picture in the virtual world on a transparent head mounting type display. With this, a user can observe pictures in the actual world existing practically on the other side of the head mounting type display and the virtual world displayed on the head mounting type display at the same time, and performing a predetermined work for the picture of the virtual world. For example, it is possible to display a picture of a computer as a picture of the virtual world, and to operate the computer with fingers. Since sensors for measuring positions are installed on fingers, positions of the fingers are computed, and buttons of the computer existing virtually at these positions are operated.
Since it is thus possible to look at the actual world and the virtual world at the same time, it is possible to perform the work in the virtual world without feeling isolation. Further, since it is possible to perform a predetermined work for the virtual world in a state based on the actual world, it is possible to perform the work in the actual world and the work in the virtual world in parallel with the head mounting type display as it is installed.
When the head mounting type display is installed and with the sensors as they are installed on fingers, however, there has been a problem that the work in the normal actual world is restricted. For example, when a head mounting type display is installed, a field of view is restricted to some extent, and excessive burden is applied to the head. Further, when the sensors are installed on fingers, a manual work becomes difficult to be performed sometimes.